


friends, not food

by chtkwn (mooshu)



Series: vampire baby au [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooshu/pseuds/chtkwn
Summary: Sanghyuk is still chewing on everything in sight.





	friends, not food

**Author's Note:**

> i had a few ppl asking for more of this when i posted the first fic so heres a little smth ~ sry its months late lol

"Sanghyuk! Stop chewing on your clothes!"

Hakyeon's scolding is followed by Sanghyuk's shrill laughter, clearly pleased and amused that he's gotten his father upset. _Such a brat_ , Taekwoon thinks before calling out from where he stands in the bathroom, "Hyuk-ah? Can you please stop tormenting Dad?" Usually he can get the little vampire to obey him better. It's harder to get under his skin, and Sanghyuk knows by now that most of his antics doesn't faze him like they do Hakyeon.

When Taekwoon's done brushing his teeth, he walks into the kitchen to see Sanghyuk sitting at the table, his shirt sleeve in ruins and a piece of fabric hanging from his mouth. He grins. "Oops."

Taekwoon scoffs. "You brat," he says, flicking Sanghyuk's head lightly.

Hakyeon's at the stove, cooking the only thing he knows how - scrambled eggs. "We just bought that shirt last week," he sighs. "Most parents have to worry about their kids outgrowing clothes, we have to worry about ours _chewing_ them."

Taekwoon laughs lightly. "Guess he's still going through his teething phase, huh?"

Sanghyuk's already started on the other sleeve by the time they're all seated for breakfast. Taekwoon shakes his head with exasperation but does nothing to stop him. The shirt's already ruined, might as well let him have his fun. "People don't eat shirts, you know," he still says. "Silly Hyuk."

"I'm not people," Sanghyuk answers, grinning widely in order to show off his pair of sharp teeth.

"Even vampires don't eat shirts," Hakyeon tells him. "What are we gonna do with you, Hyukkie? You're so naughty. Santa isn't going to want to give you any presents this year..." He lets out an exaggerated sigh.

Taekwoon nods, playing along. "He'll give them to some other little vampire boy, a good one."

At the sound of this, Sanghyuk's eyes widen. "Really, Daddy?" he asks. For a four year old, Sanghyuk is dangerously clever and mischievous, and more mature than most children his age. That combined with the teeth, blood drinking, and dark red eyes that comes with being a vampire often makes Taekwoon forget that he's just a child.

In rare moments like these though, Sanghyuk's innocence comes out and Taekwoon's reminded that's he's still just a normal four year old, concerned about whether or not he's going to get presents from Santa. Taekwoon loves these moments. "Yes," he says gravely. "Unless you be good."

"I'm good!"

"You have to prove it to Santa," Hakyeon says. "There's still a couple of months before he comes. Maybe it's not too late..."

Sanghyuk nods, determination in his eyes. "I won't bite my shirts."

"Good."

"Or Daddy's ties. Or the sofa pillows. Or Jaehwan."

" _Especially_ Jaehwan," Taekwoon says. "You can't bite friends. They're not food."

"Or the mailman," Hakyeon tries to add with a straight face but fails. Taekwoon laughs along with him at the memory of toddler Sanghyuk biting the poor mailman as he tried to hand him a letter.

Sanghyuk is still somber. "Then Santa will come?"

Taekwoon, feeling pity for the boy, pats him on the head. "Santa will come," he promises. "And he'll give you many presents and sweets. Don't worry."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed - send prompts and stuff [here](http://hyukwoonie.tumblr.com) :^)


End file.
